deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ladybug vs Randy Cunningham/@comment-44697843-20191221082431/@comment-43327244-20200107160832
All the ninjanomicon lessons that could help Randy in the battle: "Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." "The evil funk possesses the vulnerable using that which he most holds dear." "Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask." "A ninja must master the art of stealth." "When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mightier force." "The best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack." "Art of Healing and how to undo it." The Ninja Smoke Bomb: "The Ninja Smokebomb is a tool of strategy, not a toy for show." and "Only from the sap of the Skunk Pine tree can a Ninja craft a bombs of smoke." "When a Ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes." "The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally." "A ninja must know when winning is losing and losing is winning." "Once the ninja is known, he can never be unknown." The use of the other ninja balls (hot, cold, electro, etc.), "To underestimate your enemy is to invite your defeat." and the apocalypse of the Sorcerer's escape "The tiger who refuses to get his paws wet catches no fish." "The art of disguise: A master can alter his physical appearance by focusing on his ninja energy, but be warned, lose focus and the energy will master the ninja." "Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back. Harness the soil for an earth attack." and "Words can be more powerful than the sword." "The questions of the present can be answered by the past." "To control your fear, you must embrace your fear." "If you abuse the power, you lose the power." "The gain is rarely worth the loss." "The unknown ally can be more dangerous than the known enemy." "The eyes can be deceived, but the nose always knows." "The ninja who looks the other way fails to see the attack." "A problem at a distance may be a solution up close." "A hero sacrifices all to save the day." "Provoke your enemy and he will fight back." "A ninja without balance will fall." "You cannot right the future until you write the past." "The easy road often makes for a hard journey." "Hope is the light that vanquishes all shadows." "Beware the wrong words from the right person." "The ninja who avoids a battle ends up fighting a war." "Deception is a blade that cuts both ways." "Sometimes the only way to push forward is to pull back." "A ninja's choices must be chosen by his own choosing." "The unexpected is never expected." "To defeat your enemy, you must know which enemy you are fighting." "He who deserves the blame must blame himself." "He who relies on others for everything can rely on himself for nothing." "In battle, a warrior's weapons can be used against him." "Harmony cannot be made with a single note." "The answer is in the book." "The ninja who holds himself highest has the furthest to fall." Ladybug can’t defeat a enemy that has this amount of experience